


Of Ties and Wings

by perpetuallycaffeinated



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Gags, M/M, Tie Kink, Wingfic, wing!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-23
Updated: 2012-05-23
Packaged: 2017-11-05 21:30:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/411214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetuallycaffeinated/pseuds/perpetuallycaffeinated
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jealousy, ties and and impatient angel. Also, wings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Ties and Wings

It was the night after a successful hunt, and Dean had successfully dragged his two prissy companions to the local dive bar. Despite Castiel’s stony silence (he had been practically threatened into taking a break from the war) and Sam’s bitchface, Dean was on cloud nine. They’d dispatched a nasty demon who’d gotten its hands on a holy relic, and not a scratch on any of them. That was definitely deserving of a shot or two. Or six.   
  
To make the night infinitely more interesting, it turned out that two local hotties had a thing for Dean’s rough and tumble look; he now had one tucked under each arm, flashing his best smirk at them in turn. Even though Sam kept sending his brother glares that could stun a lesser man, he wasn’t pushing away that curvy brunette that kept buying him beers. Dean snickered to himself; of course Sammy’d be the one getting liquored up in a hook-up. If his baby brother ended up doing the walk of shame back to the hotel room, he’d--   
  
“Oh, what a  cute tie !”   
  
Dean recognized that tone of voice: the mating call of the amateur female barfly. He honed in on the source with practiced precision. When he located the source of the flirting, his jaw nearly dropped onto the bar. The woman was flirting with  Cas.  This promised to be entertaining. Curious as to how long it took for Castiel to push her away, or for her to sense the angel’s disinterest, Dean shifted his attention away from the two girls on either side of him, giving the girl a once-over.    
  
She had short, sandy blonde hair with a smattering of freckles across her nose, and gorgeous green eyes. It looked like she was still chatting about Castiel’s tie, though she’d lowered her voice, leaned in closer to the angel’s ear. Dean saw one of her hands slide up onto Cas’ tie, stroking it. Dean felt a smirk tug at the corners of his mouth again. Let’s see how Cas liked it when  he got unwelcome invasions into his personal space.   
  
Dean’s jaw had dropped open slightly at the scene before. When he registered Castiel’s reaction, it snapped back up, jaw tensing.   
  
Castiel didn’t shove her away. Nor did he tell her the fate of her absent father. Instead, he focused his eyes on her with a new interest, leaning in closer to her space. Dean didn’t miss the way that he tilted his head to the side, eyes flickering over the woman’s face the way it did when he and Dean were having one of their arguments.    
  
Who the hell did she think she was, hitting on Cas?  Dean swallowed, jaw still tense as he tried to dislodge the lump that had formed in his throat. He shouldn’t have been this surprised, seeing as how good looking Castiel’s vessel was, and he had a sort of rumpled charm that--   
  
Dean cursed and shook his head, startling the two women that he’d been wooing. He gave them both another quick dose of charm, coupled with a wink and a firm hand on the small of their backs.    
  
“Sorry babes,” he added, pushing himself away from the bar. “I gotta go talk with my friend. Why don’t you two have a couple more beers on me?”   
  
He fought down the part of his brain that told him he was dangerously close to acting like a jealous girlfriend as he slid down the bar to where Castiel and Miss Tie Enthusiast were getting progressively cozier. Dean didn’t bother with a polite cough or nudge, grabbing Castiel by the shoulder and shooting the woman a  look.    
  
“Hey Cas? Can I talk to you for a second?”    
  
Castiel glanced over his shoulder for a moment before turning back around to focus on the woman currently resting a hand on  his knee.    
  
“Not now, Dean. I am trying to do what you told me I ought to.”   
  
Dean was too consumed with a strange emotion, hot and shaking up to the tips of his ears, to worry about how mercilessly Sam would tease him for this in the morning. Dean didn’t get jealous over little things, nor did he feel  things  for gruff angels in trench coats. But he reached out anyways, snatching Castiel’s tie out of the blonde’s grip.   
  
“No, Cas,” he gritted out from between clenched teeth. “It’s  really. Important.”  He gave a gentle tug, urging Castiel up from his stool. As always, the angel let himself be manhandled with the gentlest of touches. He stood up at Dean’s insistence, the only resistance a look of vague annoyance. Dean held onto Castiel’s tie, leading the angel through the crowded bar to the men’s restroom. Once the door swung shut behind him, Dean changed tactics, yanking on the tie to pull Castiel towards him.   
  
“What the  hell  do you think you’re doing out there? You’ve got to know she’s trying to get you to fuck her! You’re not  stupid!  You just  let her,  and--and since when the hell do you want to have sex!?”   
  
Castiel frowned, moving in to close the distance remaining between them. As those eyes narrowed, Dean felt a shiver go down his spine.    
  
“ You  are the one who is always telling me that I must copulate with women, Dean,” he spat back. “ You  dragged me down here. Even though God has restored me alone in this body, I have--” Castiel paused, trying to take a step back to compose his thoughts. Dean just growled, yanking him forward by the tie again. And, as always, Castiel stepped back in, following where Dean led. “I have...kept remnants of desires I should not. The pornography, Meg’s advances,” Cas pressed on, ignoring the sound of distaste the demon’s name brought. “It  affects  me, Dean.”    
  
Castiel’s eyes flickered down to Dean’s mouth, a wet pink tongue flicking out to wet his lips. The shiver in Dean’s spine grew, changed to a coiling heat that he knew all too well.    
  
“Why are you upset?” Cas insisted, glaring up at Dean. “Why have  you  decided that I cannot have sex with that woman?”   
  
“You can’t do that kind of stuff unless I’m with you!” Dean replied, hackles still bristling.   
  
“Why not?!” Castiel’s voice finally broke from its usual calm, gruff tone. He was  yelling.  Dean felt an additional little thrill in addition to what he could no longer deny was lust.   
  
“Because!” Dean’s mouth was going on its own now, not stopping to let the man’s brain stop or censor it. “I want to be there! I don’t want to think about someone touching you if I don’t know about it!”   
  
Anyone else would have pieced it together by then, but Cas had only Sam and Dean to learn about feelings and communications. He was just as stunted, maybe more so, than the Winchesters. Castiel pushed further into Dean’s personal space, upper lip curling into the beginnings of a snarl.    
  
“You pushed me until I try it, and now you pull me back away from something you kept telling me will make me feel good!” The angel was yelling in Dean’s face now, only the noise of the bar outside saving the two from being interrupted mid-spat. “I want to feel it, Dean! I want it!”   
  
Dean made a frustrated, choking noise in his throat, throwing his hands up in response. He had so many things to say, he didn’t know what to say first. That the thought of Castiel being close with someone other than him made him sick. That the whore was okay because it from him, with his money, a shared experience. That Castiel was  really hot  when he was mad.    
  
He decided against saying anything at all, instead closing the distance between them completely, shoving Castiel against the door and meeting the angel’s lips in a clash of lips and tongue. Castiel gasped, moving to try and push him off, but when Dean slipped his tongue past Cas’ lips, his hands faltered, turning the angry motion into one that left him clinging to Dean’s upper arms.    
  
Dean had managed to silence the angel, but there was no doubt that Cas was still pissed. The grip on his arms was as angry as it was needy. If that didn’t drive the point home, Castiel’s kisses did. The two men continued fighting in silence, trading barbed words for sharp bites and invasive tongues, claiming each other’s mouths with soft grunts and curses.    
  
Castiel’s hand’s couldn’t stay still; he wasn’t kidding when he told Dean that he wanted this. All the man could do was groan in approval as one strong hand clamped onto the back of his neck, making sure that Dean couldn’t break away from the all-consuming kiss. The man grinned into the kiss, chuckling against Castiel’s mouth as he slid his hands down the angel’s sides.   
  
“ ‘m not gonna move,” he gasped, biting down on Castiel’s bottom lip and giving it a vicious tug. The angel grunted in response, his other hand coming up as well to cradle Dean’s face. “ ‘m not, Cas. Gonna let you feel.”    
  
Dean knew he was blabbering, spilling far too many thoughts and feelings. However, jealousy and the need to claim Castiel had gagged, tied, and shoved his insecurities in a locker. Self-loathing and sexual crises could wait. Right now he had an angel under his hands who couldn’t get enough of Dean Winchester.    
  
“You still want to fuck?”    
  
“Is that an offer?” Castiel gasped, shivering as Dean finally pulled away from the kiss to rake his teeth down Cas’ jawline. Dean nodded in reply, still intent on mouthing at the turn of Castiel’s jaw.   
  
Dean mumbled nothings into the angel’s skin, sliding his hands down to press against the same spot he’d stroked the girls that-- fuck. Dean bit Castiel’s chin, mind working furiously. There was still a threesome waiting for him back out at the bar. Once the thought entered his mind, the momentum of Dean’s libido stumbled, slowed, letting all sorts of thoughts come flooding back into his mind.    
  
Was he seriously trying to fuck an angel? He wasn’t even deserving enough to kiss him. Cas was going to figure out that he wasn’t the right person to have sex with, and he was going to  leave,  leave like he did at the end of the apocalypse.   
  
“Dean...?  Dean. ”    
  
Castiel must have sensed his hesitation, because the hands on his face softened, then tilted his head so that the two men were eye to eye. Dean had always suspected that those blue eyes held some special angel mojo, and this clinched it. The second he locked eyes with Castiel, all doubts and thoughts of the women waiting for him fled Dean’s mind.    
  
It figured, he thought, that Castiel could banish Dean’s demons along with Hell’s.   
  
“Sorry,” he murmured, still staring back at Cas. “Just...got distracted.”    
  
“She has eyes that reminded me of you,” Castiel sighed, knocking Dean off track once again. The man blinked, trying to shift gears and realize just what the angel was talking about.   
  
“Wait, who? Whose eyes--oh.  Oh. ” Everything finally clicked in Dean’s head. Blonde hair, green eyes, and freckles...Castiel had wanted to sleep with the woman back at the bar because he reminded him of Dean.    
  
“And she has the same pigmentation on her cheeks,” Castiel paused, then corrected himself. “No, not the same. I still remember having to place them in the correct places.”   
  
Could Castiel go one day without dragging up feelings that made Dean’s chest clench? The man gave a weak laugh and pressed another kiss to Cas’ lips. This one was softer, but still had the urgency of want behind it.    
  
“This was a lot easier when you were pissed off at me, Cas.”   
  
Pushing his luck, Dean wrapped a hand back around Castiel’s tie and gave a little tug. The angel simply went with the motion; if Dean needed to jerk him around for a bit, throw a very human temper tantrum, Castiel was strong enough to see it through.    
  
However, when he met Dean’s chest, the angel’s forward momentum didn’t stop. Castiel kept going, tipping the scales of power as he walked the hunter backwards, only stopping when Dean hit the sink.   
  
“I will be ‘pissed off’ if you do not allow me to relocate us,” he murmured. Taking advantage of Dean’s momentary shock, Castiel leaned forward. Dean thought he was going to get another kiss, but he was left pursing his lips for empty air as Castiel pressed his cheek to Dean’s, nuzzling him like some great, gruff cat.    
  
Dean would never admit it, but he felt something melt in his chest. It was a part of Castiel he secretly loved; even though the angel was a powerful soldier, he was still capable of being gentle and open in a way that he and Sam never could.   
  
And then Dean felt something press against his forehead, and he remembered that Castiel was also a sneaky son of a bitch when he wanted to be.   
  
A single beat of wings, a blink, and they were standing in the motel Dean and Sam had rented for the week. With no sink supporting his weight, Dean stumbled backwards, tumbling down and back when his legs hit the bed. Castiel came tumbling after him, dragged by his determined hold.   
  
“You should take our clothes off,” Castiel ordered, letting his thighs part to straddle Dean. Even as the hunter tried to obey, the angel went right back to exploring Dean’s mouth with his own; Cas wasn’t making it easy.    
  
“Mnh--” Dean chuckled, sliding his hands down Castiel’s sides. “Cas, you gotta let me take the lead if we’re gonna get through this.”   
  
“I do not see why I need to do so,” Castiel mumbled, giving Dean’s bottom lip a little bite and tug. It figured, Dean  thought. Castiel was either completely lost or determined to be in charge of this. Smirking, he reached down and loosened Castiel’s tie enough to slip it up around his head. He didn’t pull it completely off. Instead, Dean adjusted it so that the knot of the tie slipped in between Castiel’s plump lips, forming a makeshift gag when he tightened it back.   
  
He expected Castiel to grumble and spit out the gag. Even with sex on the table, teasing the stalwart angel was an appealing option. However, as the knotted fabric forced Castiel’s mouth open, the only response from the angel was a slight widening of the eyes as he allowed the invasion.    
  
The sight of Cas opening up to such a common intrusion went straight to Dean’s dick; it was all too easy to imagine another part of the angel doing the same. Sliding one hand down to press at the front of his jeans, Dean gave an appreciative groan at the thought. He managed a clumsy kiss around the fabric, teasing and biting the angel’s lips as he stripped both of them of their clothes. The hunter was going as quickly as he could, but it didn’t seem to be fast enough for Castiel. When Dean’s fingers tripped over the angel’s trouser button, he was chastised with a muffled little grunt mid-kiss. Unable to give his human a bite around the gag, Castiel improvised, knocking his head up against Dean’s in a warning headbutt.    
  
“Wha--” Dean laughed, taken off guard by the attack. Taking hold of the tie, Dean used the hanging fabric as a handle, pulling it back and around so the gag doubled as a pair of reins, forcing Castiel’s head back. “You can’t just attack someone that’s trying to fuck you, Cas.” Still teasing, Dean gave the fabric another little tug, making Castiel bare his throat in a vulnerable arch.    
  
The show of playful force quelled Castiel’s impatience long enough for Dean to strip the rest of their clothes off, and then it was nothing but a beautiful press of skin against skin, the only aberration that thin strip of fabric in Castiel’s mouth. Dean would have been content to grind and slide over the other man’s body, fucking the smooth line of Castiel’s hip for the rest of eternity, but the angel had other plans.   
  
Dean felt a wave of panic rise in his chest when Cas pulled away from him. However, the angel only turned over onto his stomach, raising his ass up in an invitation that was impossible to misinterpret. Giving a weak laugh of relief as he realized the angel wasn’t trying to leave, Dean sat up on the bed, tilting his head to get a good look at what Cas was offering. After years of sleeping around, Dean considered himself something of an ass connoisseur, and  that  was an ass from Heaven.    
  
“Hold up, Cas, lemme find something to make it easier,” he said with a smirk, giving Castiel’s ass a firm slap as he got up to search for the bottle of lotion he  knew  Sam travelled with. His baby sister probably wouldn’t be wanting it back after this, though. Castiel grunted in reply, wiggling his ass in a very un-soldier-like manner. In addition to the sounds of impatience, small huffs and skin sliding across the bedsheets, Dean swore that he could hear something else.    
  
He tried to keep a straight face, but he knew that the amused curiosity was written all over his face. Dean could only hope that Castiel failed to read it.     
  
“Are those what I think they are?” he teased, practically slinking back over to the bed with the lotion in hand. Castiel twisted to glare at Dean from his position, thighs parting slightly as he took in the image of Dean approaching with nothing but sex on the brain. He didn’t respond, but there was the sound again--the sound of loud, fluttering wings. Though Dean couldn’t see anything, it seemed as though the source was Castiel.    
  
“Are you flapping your wings?” Dean pushed, sliding his free hand over Castiel’s shoulder blades. The angel hitched and shivered under his hand, and Dean heard the sound a third time, louder now. Curiosity piqued, Dean let his mouth run. “Do you think they’d burn my eyes out if I saw them? You’ve already flashed me with their shadows a couple times.”   
  
Castiel hesitated, pushing his face back into the mattress before replying. Even though his voice was muffled by both the gag and mattress, his awkward, stilted voice was still intelligible, thanks to a bit of telepathic cheating.   
  
“They do possess a state of being in this realm, but I don’t understand why you would wish to see them...” Dean felt the muscles under his hand twitch and strain, echoing the confusion in Castiel’s voice.    
  
“Come on, I bet they’re pretty,” he crooned, trying to win the angel over with all the slick charm he had in his arsenal. As sleazy as his approach may have seemed, Dean truly wanted to see Castiel’s wings. It would be a part of the angel that no one else had seen before, something to equal out the intimate way that Castiel had to know his body. When Castiel remained silent, Dean leaned down to press a kiss in between Cas’ shoulder blades, murmuring into his skin. “I want to see all of you, Cas...”   
  
It was barely loud enough to hear, but it reached Cas. Dean barely had time to jerk back out of the way of two massive wings unfurling from the space in between worlds. As they flexed and stretched experimentally on either side of Cas, Dean tried to take them in all at once. They were massive, true to the silhouette they’d struck against the wall that night. While Dean had always imagined angel wings as being pure white, Cas’ bore a darker shade. The soft, smaller feathers seemed to be a dark grey-blue, fading into pure black as it moved down to the primaries.    
  
Dean dropped the bottle of lotion on the bed beside him. That could wait; he wanted to investigate these  now.  Draping his body over Castiel’s, Dean slid his cock up against the angel’s ass and buried both hands in the crook of Cas’ wings. He made a pleased groan, hips stuttering up against Castiel, who moaned in return, pushing his hips back up against the friction.   
  
Again, the human found himself distracted, dry humping the angel while his fingers explored curves and soft planes that Cas had summoned for  him,  going so far as to bury his face in the soft fluff of the feathers surrounding the joint connecting the wings to Castiel’s back.   
  
He’d completely lost himself in the experience, about to try and give a well-placed bite to the top of Castiel’s left wing, when the angel took charge yet again. There was a grunt of impatience as Cas’ hands scrabbled across the sheets to grab the lotion, lobbing behind him in a lucky arc that connected with Dean’s head.    
  
Dean snorted into the feathers, mussing up what he could reach in return for the second headshot.    
  
“Alright, alright. I get it.”    
  
He popped the lotion open, squirting far too much down the crack of Castiel’s ass. Dean was expecting at least a muffled yelp at the introduction of the cold liquid, but Cas just wiggled backwards, tilting his hips up farther in a bid for attention.  Damn.  Dean’s tongue flicked out over his bottom lip as another surge of blood headed down south. It wasn’t fair for Castiel to be such an eager virgin.    
  
One hand still buried in a wing, Dean stroked Castiel’s opening, waiting till he could feel the ring of muscle flutter in anticipation before pressing into the other man’s tight heat. Castiel’s wings shot out to their full wingspan at the invasion, entire body quivering as Dean fucked him with one finger, then two, stretching and prepping him.    
  
It was too soon, but he could hear Castiel’s impatient moans, muffled against the makeshift gag as he pressed back against the fingers that were patiently fucking him. Dean breathed little words of encouragement into the dip of Castiel’s back, pulling his fingers out only to replace them with the head of his cock, slowly pressing into Cas’ body in one smooth, slow motion.   
  
As much as Dean wanted to draw it out, to make it special, his dick had other ideas. No sooner had he bottomed out, flush against Castiel’s ass, than he found himself slamming himself into the man below him, one hand fixed on a wing for traction, the other wrapped around the fabric of Castiel’s tie.    
  
Even with the gag in his mouth, Castiel was managing to give Dean plenty of feedback, moans and grunts of approval in time with the way his wings shivered and flexed. Dean found himself staring down at the expanse of feathers as he snapped his hips into Castiel.    
  
“ Fuck  you feel good, Cas,” Dean groaned. He let go of Castiel’s wing, sliding his hand around to rest on the other man’s stomach. He couldn’t quite reach Cas’ dick from here; he needed the angel to change positions. Teasing Castiel with little circular motions, he let his mouth run without supervision, mind too busy with the feeling of Cas’ body tight and hot around his cock. If asked later, he’d deny ever saying such things, but he was pretty sure he heard the words “beautiful” and “wanted this” fall from his lips.   
  
Dean pulled back harder on the ends of the tie, coaxing Castiel to tilt his head back, arching his back until the angel reared up on his knees. Yes, this was  much better. Pressing himself against Castiel’s wings, Dean moved his free hand to curl around Castiel’s neglected cock. He wasted no time, jacking Castiel off in quick, hard motions in time with his hips still pushing in and out of the angel’s ass.    
  
Acting on impulse, Dean attacked the exposed curve of Cas’ neck with his mouth, all teeth and rough, possessive kisses. On a regular person it would have left a line of hickeys, but Castiel’s skin only slightly reddened under Dean’s attention. It would have discouraged Dean, but Castiel’s gasps and the slight jerk of the cock in his hand assured him that the angel could feel all of it.   
  
Dean pushed himself as far into Castiel as he could, grinding his hips up against Cas’ ass as he thumbed the slit of his dick. Growling low in his throat, he craned his neck forward to bite the corner of Castiel’s jaw, trying to coax an orgasm out of the trembling angel he had cradled against him.    
  
“Come on, Cas, I’ve got you,” he murmured, unwilling to move his mouth away from Castiel’s skin as he spoke. “Just let it go, I can feel how bad you want to.” Dean shifted his attention around the head of Cas’ cock, jacking him off the way he knew worked for himself; quick strokes at the top of his dick, sliding his thumb over the slit now slicked with sweat and precome. The angel made a choked, desperate sound behind his gag as his body tensed, wings flapping erratically around Dean as he came. Hearing the angel’s orgasm, even  feeling  it pulse out over his hand, when coupled with the way Castiel’s body clamped down around him, was more than enough to finish Dean. He mouthed a silent curse against Castiel’s skin, emptying himself into the angel’s body before falling backwards, bringing the angel down with him.    
  
Castiel remained perfectly still for a few moments, long enough for Dean to worry that he’d broken some part of the angel with sex overload. Just when he was about to voice his concern, Cas reached up and pulled the tie free of his mouth, flipping over so that he and Dean were lying face to face, with a canopy of feathers guarding both of them from the rest of reality.    
  
“Dean...” Cas simply breathed the word, and Dean was struck dumb. He’d been planning on making a light hearted crack to make the post-coital moment easier to handle, but it was impossible to try and diffuse a heavy situation when he was pinned to the bed by that stare.    
  
“Yeah, I know.”    
  
It was lame, but it was the only thing he could muster up at the moment. He did know. That this wasn’t going to be the only time that they did this, and the next time might be different, might be slower, face to face so that Dean could kiss Cas silly while he fucked him till the sun came up. That he was going to be the only one to have Castiel like this, even if he had to drag him away by the tie every night.    
  
Dean opened his mouth, was, in fact, about to try and choke out the three words that left him in crippling fear, when Castiel tilted his head to the side, touching his forehead with a concerned look.    
  
“You weren’t damaged by my enthusiasm, were you?”   
  
The ‘I love you’ in Dean’s mouth turned to relieved laughter as he shook his head, and he flipped the angel over, pinning an indignant bundle of grace and feathers to the bed to kiss into submission.    
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
